


Good Advice For A Nervous And Tough Pony

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Characters, Love Confessions, Lovely, Relationship Advice, Romantic Fluff, Social Anxiety, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tomboy, True Love, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Rainbow Dash is struggling to figure out whether Fluttershy would love her as much as how she feels for the sensitive Pegasus. Twilight steps in to help as much as she can. Spike is just there because... He is. Will the Pegasi get together?
Relationships: Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	Good Advice For A Nervous And Tough Pony

Rainbow Dash flew across the cloudy sky in her usual crazy fast speed. Her mind was preoccupied more so than usual thinking about Fluttershy out of the blue. She sat on a random cloud and surveyed her surroundings. A distant Alicorn and her little Dragon friend were walking down along a path towards Rainbow Dash without noticing. They were Twilight Sparkle and Spike when they neared closer. The Alicorn was levitating multiple books in front of them as Spike was having a lively conversation with her. They laughed hard at what he said.

Dash bit the bottom of her lip. Should she tell one of her friends(except for Fluttershy, of course!) about how she feels for Fluttershy? Her mind felt like it was travelling miles upon miles of thoughts deep inside her head until she realized that Spike and Twilight were beginning to disappear from her sight.

She knew she would feel horribly weak and embarrassed to do such a cowardly move. It just wasn't like her at all! But... receiving a possible rejection from Fluttershy made her heart sink. She was tough! She could handle asking for help, right? She kind of wished Spike wasn't there, but she had no choice in the matter. She needed to ask for help. It was now or never.

Dash flew lightning speed towards Twilight and Spike and made a perfect landing in front of them. Twilight squealed and dropped her books in alarm and shock as Spike almost tripped over a rock. "Sorry for scaring you guys." Dash scratched a hoof on the back of her neck. "I was only wondering whether you have the time to help me with something."

"I suppose I need a little break from my book reading." Twilight laughed as she levitated and placed down the books onto a nearby empty table. "So, what is it you need help with?" Spike already felt like he shouldn't be in the conversation.

"Fluttershy." Dash answered nervously.

"What about her? Did something happen to her?"

"No, no! It's just... I think I may have feelings for her, is all." Dash felt like she wanted to sink into a deep hole.

"Oh!" Twilight giggled. "So that's why you've been acting like this. I should've known from the way you've been acting."

"C-Can I leave back to the library for now?" Spike whispered to Twilight.

Twilight sighed. "Yes, you can, Spike. Don't do anything drastic while you're waiting for me." Spike rushed away from the awkward situation.

"How should I tell her that I love her?" Dash never sweated that much before, even when she was in the flying competitions!

"First, you should go and greet her like you always did before. After that, that's when you can tell her how you feel. She will be wanting to wonder why you're visiting her in the first place." Twilight helped.

"True!" Dash grinned with an exhilarating feeling she'd never had before. "Thanks, Twi!"

"Don't mention it, Dash." Twilight smiled. "Also, remember... don't come onto her too strongly. You wouldn't want to scare her away."

"I got that from her a _long_ time ago. Thanks for the help, dude! Have a great day!" Dash flew away towards to where Fluttershy lives.

Twilight felt happier that day that she was able to help somepony in their weakest moment.

*****

"Oh! L-Look at the tree over there, Angel. I never noticed how beautiful it has been these past couple years."

Angel rolled his eyes. He had to admit that most conversations with Fluttershy were always this boring. He already lived in nature 24/7. Having someone explain it to him almost every day felt a little tedious to him.

He still loved her like family.

"Oh! I-I see a rainbow too! It seems to be getting closer to us." Angel immediately looked up at the sky. It was Rainbow Dash flying towards them with determination shining in her eyes. The bunny felt suspicious about this.

"O-Oh nevermind, that's Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy giggled at her silly mistake. "I wonder what she needs."

As usual, the rainbow pegasus never seems to fail at her landings. She walked right over to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! How's it going?"

"The sunshine is making everything beautiful today." Fluttershy noticed she didn't stutter once when she was excited to see Dash.

"Well, that's a good thing..." Dash scratches her neck once again as she struggled to recollect her thoughts and plans.

"What is it you need?" Fluttershy worried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course." Dash nodded. "Ca- May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can!" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

Dash cleared her throat a little. "D-Do you... by any chance... l-love me?"

Fluttershy's face was a deep rubicund. She did not expect this. Angel huffed with slight anger, annoyance, and mostly worry as he scurried back into Fluttershy's home. He did not want to be a part of that. "I-I..." the more Fluttershy thought about it, the more she realized that she did kind of have hidden feelings for Dash. They were just never the forefront of her mind. "I-I think I do. I love you too, Rainbow D-Dash." She became flustered and tried to hide herself from the world.

"No, no!" Dash freaked out. "I'm sorry I made you feel this uncomfortable!"

"No, it's not your fault. I-It was unexpected is all. The feelings are a little too much f-for me to handle, too." Her face was still cherry red, but she was finally able to look Dash in the eyes.

"It's okay, Shy." Fluttershy blushed at the use of her nickname. Rainbow Dash finally could feel confident. "I love you as well. I hope this becomes everlasting for us." Dash knew that sounded cliche, but it was better than nothing.

Fluttershy just allowed Dash to complete her confession, looking at Dash with shining happy eyes.

"I'll even show you how much I've love and loved you for so long."

That's when they had their first kiss. Fluttershy felt like she was melting all over the ground. Dash felt the same way as she kissed Fluttershy for another two quick, gentle times. Once they were done, their eyes bore into each other's with a love that seemed inseparable. The yellow pegasus's hooves were still shaking and quivering under her weight as Dash kept her upright with her blue hoof.

'Wow.' Dash thought. 'This is real now. It doesn't feel like a dream anymore. Our love doesn't feel like a dream anymore.'

Nature seemed to chirp happily along with the happiest couple standing and admiring each other within their forestry.


End file.
